The present invention relates to a jewelry article, and in particular to a jewelry article that permits the exchange of portions of the jewelry piece in order to create a variety of different looks for the piece of jewelry. The piece of jewelry can be a ring, a necklace, a pendent, a bracelet or any other type jewelry in which portions of the jewelry can be changed through attachment and detachment. The present invention also refers to a jewelry article that permit supplemental pieces to be added to a basic piece, thus changing the appearance of the jewelry piece instantaneously.
All types of jewelry are known in the prior art. Sculptured pieces are known in the prior art in the form of three dimensional pieces. Jewelry pieces can be made of all types of metal or may be carved from natural occurring material such as precious stones, semi-precious stones, shells or synthetic material. Another form of jewelry article comprises ring-shaped articles to be worn on fingers, around the neck, on arms and around the hand joint. The term ring-shaped includes also shapes that are not circular but includes any shape that has a round silhouette including octagons.
In the world of jewelry, often dictated by beauty and fashion, there is always the need for new designs; for example, the way a necklace is designed often depends on certain technical functions such as the closure or how to connect a centerpiece of a necklace; for example, a pendent to a chain. In addition, oftentimes, especially in the case of finger rings, there may be the problem of fitting a ring over the knuckles of the person's finger which makes it hard to slide the ring into place when the knuckles are big or swollen. The jewelry article of the present invention not only fulfills such a need for fitting the jewelry, but also allows for changing the appearance of the jewelry piece by exchanging portions of the jewelry piece with inserts of different shape and/or color, but also, when the present invention is implemented in a finger ring, a bangle or a necklace, makes the fitting onto the respective finger, wrist or neck extremely easy. The insert can be metal or gem stones, but also any other material fitting the design and desire. Thus, the jewelry piece of the present invention allows for endless design possibilities, while being unique and ultimately very practical.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide a novel jewelry article of new and unknown design possibilities, improved ease, versatility and beauty of the object due to the enormous number of variations that are possible with the new structural elements of the jewelry.